Question: How many significant figures does $0.0830$ have?
Identify the non-zero digits and any zeros between them. These are all significant. $0.0{83}0$ Leading zeros are not significant. $\color{orange}{0.0}{83}0$ Since there is a decimal, trailing zeros are significant. $\color{orange}{0.0}{830}$ Counting all the significant digits gives us 3.